


Being Clark

by Sinisterf



Category: Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-17
Updated: 2006-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinisterf/pseuds/Sinisterf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's easy to be Superman. It's being Clark that is hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Clark

Being Superman was easy; all it required was brute strength and a lot of emotional stamina. Thanks to his parents (both sets of them) he had those things in spades.

Being Superman was an escape in a way. There was an allure to the simplicity of a life lived only for others, and though he couldn’t save everyone, he knew he did his best, and somehow that was sufficient.

It was being Clark that was hard. It was waking up in the morning, going to brush his teeth and find that he had forgotten to buy toothpaste.

It was forgetting to pay his phone bill again and having to spend 25 minutes on hold, to then humbly apologize to a less than enthusiastic telecommunications employee.

It was breaking his favorite coffee cup simply by missing his mouth (man of steel indeed), and in the process ruining his favorite JC Penny suit all in one spectacular mishap.

The everyday things are what really got him, like grocery shopping each week on his limited budget while still possessing an appetite that would put world speed-eating champion Takeru Kobayashi to shame.

Like loving someone who loved you back, but not really you, just the you that you pretended to be when no one really knew it was you.

Being Clark was complicated, difficult, and often unrewarding.

Yet, sadly that’s exactly who he was. Clark Kent, the boy raised by a sweet small-town aging couple who had always desired children. The clumsy and tongue-tied ‘good friend’ but not ‘dating material’ guy.

The one you didn’t see but always needed anyways.

He wished that as Clark Kent he had Superman’s brute strength and emotional stamina.

He wished that Clark Kent had it so easily.


End file.
